Dumahim
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |foundation = • The Soul Reaver era |status = Active |leaders = • Kain (emperor) • Dumah (patriarch) |forces = • Adult Dumahim • Fledgling Dumahim • Reavers |headquarters = • The Ruined City |aliases = • The Ronin (debug name) |territories = • The Lake of the Dead • The Oracle's Cave • Raziel's clan territory • The Ruined City • The Sanctuary of the Clans • The Tomb of the Sarafan • The Underworld |allies = • Kain's empire • The vampire worshipers |enemies = • The vampire hunters |appearances = • }} The Dumahim are a clan of vampires in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. They are the descendants of the lieutenant Dumah. The primary territory of the Dumahim is the Ruined City, and they are encountered in many additional locations including the Raziel's clan territory, the Sanctuary of the Clans and the Tomb of the Sarafan. As with all the clans seen in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, the Dumahim are split into two distinct active types: the older, stronger and more evolved adult Dumahim, and the younger, weaker and less evolved fledgling Dumahim. No members of the clan are encountered in their inactive pupating state. Role The most widespread clan in Nosgoth, by the time of the story’s setting, the clan has scattered due to their patriarch being rumored to be slain by vampire hunters. Members of the clan literally became wandering nomadic scavengers, thus dumbing themselves down a bit in a slight way, but don’t let your guard down near them, they can be deadly. They are the first vampire enemies that are engaged in the game, and are present ever after throughout the whole land in almost every place, even in some unexplainable places. They are relatively easy adversaries, what makes them dangerous is their relative sturdiness (even though most individuals are out of shape), their determination, their brutality, and their strength in numbers. They are the first clues of the change of times for the player character, when Raziel compares them to his memories, and signifies that contrary to his past experiences, they seem more like “foul, scuttling beasts”. Then the Elder God replies: “Do you suppose that time stood still for you, Raziel?...” Their primary noticeable aspect is mostly, if not exclusively shown by the fledglings, which is a sharp and pointy hard tongue which they can utilize in combat as an extension to their melee range, making them reach further in hand to hand combat. The clan lacking ranged attacks, could still cause some really nice and painful surprises with this fantastic maneuver. They also utilize this tongue when feeding off a conquered piece of prey. Strangely as an unfortunate circumstance, rarely if ever do the adults showcase this talent, even though visually they seem more than capable. As an added mystery, they both mostly, if not always, walk around with mouths open and never close them. In close and personal combat, all Dumahim tend to be easy foes, fast, yet predictable, brutal, yet avoidable, not too strong but represent a situation better dealt with rather sooner than later, and with delicacy. They are easily stunned, and stay stunned for a longer time. They somehow have the uncanny talent to always aim for surrounding their prey, and they even engage in ambush-like activities sometimes. They can be watched as they go about their business throughout the land of Nosgoth, and no one is really challenging them. Dumahim, and the Zephonim were the only two bloodlines whose vampires absolutely needed to close the distance between them and their prey by walking on land. None of them had ranged attacks, though Dumahim had their elongate tongues. With age they clearly gain height or size, they are the only vampires that are unmistakably growing with their early evolution. (Of course, at the age of the lieutenants, they all were much larger.) They visually seem to support some kind of armor, but it is never cleared that if it is their hardened hide, some sported defensive appendage, or perhaps a mix of both (perhaps carefully intertwined), but the latter seems plausible, since with age they gain weight/mass (as observed by the stomping effects of Dumah). Only a handful can be encountered in their home territory, the profanely open Ruined City, they are mostly concentrated near and in The Sanctuary of the Clans, and have flooded the Razielim territories. Their city, nicknamed Ash Village, is rather deserted, housing mostly a few impaled vampires, and the body of Dumah himself, with a huge slightly unexplained furnace. The open air areas are reasonably covered in either snow, or ash, or presumably both. Strangely, some are found elsewhere stranded in some sealed passage ways, like the tunnel system between the Tomb of the Sarafan and the Anchored Ship, even more peculiar is exactly behind the Valkyrie-bird window in a room with no upward exit and no continuation. They have even infested the Fire Glyph Shrine. One can even be found in the Human Citadel, in a floodable caged chamber, awaiting to be resurrected again as a Revived Vampire. In that peculiar room behind the Valkyrie- bird window, it is possible to round up four different Dumahim individuals, and creating a rare and unelaborated occasion of different AI vampires interacting with each other, with some not in their designated area. One Fledgling and three Adults. If they manage to lose sight of the player, the Fledgling might get into conflict with a normal Adult and a Revived Dumahim. As the AI goes, when a stunned state occurs, the vampires, not knowing what to do, will just keep attacking, not advancing the situation. Unfortunately their bloodline’s pupating methods have not been witnessed, nor is there any hint from official sources, or any information on cut material. The connection between the average Dumahim vampires and the Constrict spell has not beet unraveled. Membership and forces SR1-Enemies-Dumahim-Fledgling.jpg|A Fledgling Dumahim SR1-Enemies-Dumahim-Adult.jpg|An Adult Dumahim SR1-Screenshot-Enemy-Boss-Dumah.jpg|Dumahim clan patriarch and Council member Dumah Nosgoth-Character-Reaver-OfficialSite.png|A Reaver class Dumahim prior to devolution Besides Dumah, two major variants of Dumahim vampire were seen in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - Fledglings and Adults. A few Dumahim vampires could also be discovered in a revived state. For Nosgoth, set much earlier in the Time-stream, a different less devolved variant of Dumahim called the Reavers were seen. Reavers Reavers were the class of Dumahim encountered in the mid-Soul Reaver era War for Nosgoth. They were effective soldiers of the Vampire armies of the time and were a dangerous threat to the Humans. Fledgling Dumahim Fledgling Dumahim are a type of enemy in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. They are vampires and the descendants of the lieutenant Dumah. They are the younger, less evolved members of Dumah's clan, in contrast to adult Dumahim. They are devastated by sunlight’s touch, even the weaker rays of Nosgoth’s daylight, which is filtered by smoke. Which means, some of them may be executed when thrown into a small area where daylight has broken into, but otherwise know better than to go near it. The fledgling Dumahim are smaller, have lighter coloration, and use their tongue in combat and feeding. Adult Dumahim Adult Dumahim are a type of enemy in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. They are vampires and the descendants of the lieutenant Dumah. They are the older, more evolved members of Dumah's clan, in contrast to fledgling Dumahim. They can walk through areas of Nosgoth’s smoke filtered daylight without danger of being burned. Adults of the clan have red glowing eyes. They have darker coloration, bigger size, and are the most common enemy in the game. Notes *The US and UK manuals describe the Dumahim as "the most common vampires in Nosgoth" who "wander the land in search of humans" to "devour" or "feed on". To explain this situation, the UK manual notes that "Dumah is rumoured to have be slain by the vampire hunters". *Prerelease Soul Reaver imagery and demos contain vampire enemy models that didn't make it into the retail version of the game. One of these has been identified as an early Dumahim design, although nearly all aspects of its appearance were eventually reworked, making it unrecognizable as such. Early Vampires at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). Chris@Crystal's Greatest Hits at the Eidos Forums (by Divine Shadow). Appearances * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Nosgoth See also *Adult Dumahim *Fledgling Dumahim * The Dumahim at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} it:Dumahim Category:Inhabitants Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Nosgoth (game) Category:Soul Reaver era vampire clans Category:Sub-factions Category:Stubs